


Homecoming

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: Harry can’t believe Malfoy’s got the nerve to return, but then he remembers — it’s part of the terms that kept him from Azkaban.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085343
Kudos: 32





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> January's prompt: "Scared, Potter?" Words: 120. Thanks to the amazing discord folks who make this happen every month.
> 
> All characters property of Scholastic and J.K. Rowling.

Hogwarts looms up from the strange September mist, more haunted than any ghost story Harry’s ever heard. Eighth year. They’re students again, but children no longer. 

“Scared, Potter?”

A voice beside him. Harry can’t believe Malfoy’s got the nerve to return, but then he remembers — it’s part of the terms that kept him from Azkaban. 

“Bugger off, you—“ Ron’s snarl is real; he looks like he’ll tear Malfoy apart with his teeth. 

“No,” Harry says. “Wait.”

He stares Malfoy down. “I’m terrified. There’s no shame in it.”

It’s shame that darkens Draco’s face, then. 

“Are _you_ scared?” Harry asks, and offers his hand. An old bridge they might finally cross, or a new chasm that might open between them.


End file.
